


Living on a Spare

by DanielleItLouderNow



Series: Bet On It, Baby [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Drinking, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: In which a silly bet with Korra makes Asami think maybe bowling isn't that bad.





	Living on a Spare

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on wager my honey and I place when we bowl.
> 
> **Updated**
> 
> I write exclusively on my phone, so all the weird typos should be fixed now.
> 
> This will eventually be part of a threequel once I hash the other plots out in my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

I don't understand the point of this stupid game, this stupid, stupid game that my stupid friends dragged me out of the comforts of my home to play.

I was just fine. Almost happy, even. Just tinkering away in my garage on some new, life-changing device, if only I could figure out what that was or what it was for. But I was building something! It might be an important breakthrough in the field of...ugh, who the fuck knows? Something. I'm absolutely sure of it!

But my friends didn't care. Apparently, that's not the "healthy" way to deal with a breakup. Even if said breakup was entirely mutual and I'm much cooler and mature and can handle... ok, the argument is even starting to sound weak to myself.

But seriously! Bowling? I literally got dragged out of my garage, away from the best thing since Betty White, for fucking BOWLING? What. The. Fuck.

Opal, the little shit, had decided I needed to get out of my own head space after her billionth text went unanswered. She claims the best way to get out of said headspace is good friends, great fun, and a lot of booze. Which is how I ended up in this smelly place. Seriously. Who ever thought the combination of oil and feet stench was a good idea really needs to reevaluate their definition of the word "fun."

Then again, I don't really want to think about the type of person who likes that smell.

I don't want to think at all.

That's not a good enough excuse for Opal. Literally as soon as my left asscheek hit the passenger seat of her car, she started assaulting me with probative questions. And they continued.

All the way to the drive up liquor store where the cashier raised an eyebrow at Opal ordering a liter of Patron Silver.

All the way to the bowling alley, through the doors, up to the bored, gum smacking, pimply faced teen who slapped our shoes on the counter and dryly spat out a gruff "4" to indicate our lane, and then all the way to said lane.

And continuing still, as we attempt to find the perfect house ball that somehow is not too heavy, but with holes big enough for our fingers and doesn't smell like cheese.

This is exactly what I didn't want.

I didn't want the questions about how, or why.

Or the who.

I didn't want the pressure of trying to explain.

I didn't want the feelings that would inevitably lead to tears.

I wanted none of that.

Sitting on the bench, trying not to be disgusted at the idea of how many other people have crammed their feet into the same clown shoes as me, I keep trying (and failing) to dodge the insistent questions and take in my surroundings.

It occurred to me (far too late) that Opal and I were alone. I halfway expected her pain in the ass step sister Kuvira to be here, or her ever present, sweetly goofy boyfriend Bolin, who just happened to be the brother of my very recent ex. Apparently sweet goofiness is not a family trait.

As Opal tittered more, I couldn't help but interrupt her line of questioning.

"Hey Op, where's Bolin?"

With an exasperated sigh, Opal pulled out her phone and started to read.

"He claims Kuv was dragging ass at her apartment when he went to pick her up. Something about not wanting to leave her new hottie of a roommate behind so he invited her too."

"Wait, Captain Control Pants has a new roommate?"

"Yes. No. It's some kind of trial period thing to see if she can tolerate living with someone. This poor girl is boarded up with her for the next week as part of some weird social experiment."

I gave a quiet hum of affirmation and looked down at my hands.

"You're avoiding talking about it. You haven't answered any of my questions. Now spill it."

"I don't know what to say. I thought things were going great, but after I left school and started working more...I guess things changed."

"What changed?"

"We just couldn't spend enough time together, and Mako wanted more. He said if I couldn't give it to him, he'd find it somewhere else. That he had found it somewhere else."

"Wait, I thought it was a mutual breakup?"

I chocked on a morbid laugh turned sob. "No, fucking Sharkbrows dumped me. For a shot at another girl."

"What girl?"

"You know my old friend Korra?"

Opal nodded and added "She's in my women's studies class."

"Yeah, her. Well, apparently, she's also Mako's partner in his serial killers class. They were paired together to come up with the perfect serial killer and would spend hours talking over coffee or ice cream." What i didn't add was this is the same Korra who used to get noodles with me every Friday and bring me coffee in the library before I had to leave school. The same Korra I've had a huge, probably not-so-secret crush on since we first met in our public speaking course.

Opal snorted and had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter from coming out. Her shoulders shook with the effort as her eyes began to water and her cheeks turned red.

"What's so fucking funny!?" I shot Opal a furious glance, my voice raising. "I didn't want to come out tonight, you fucking dragged me out of my garage and brought me to this place that smells like feet, pestered me with stupid fucking questions, and now you're laughing at me? Fuck you Opal."

At this point, Opal is doubled over, roaring with laughter. "I'm sorry," she wheezed out between giggles "I'm so sorry. It's just so goddamn funny! Mako literally has no chance!"

"How would you know?" I pouted, slumping down in my chair.

"Women's studies, remember? We talk. Trust me, the odds are against him."

"Why, does Korra have a boyfriend or something?"

Opal giggles. "No, she doesn't."

"Well, I've never seen her with anyone. Like, ever. And we still talk sometimes, but she's never brought it up. Still, she's got to be single if Mako thought he had any kind of a chance."

"Oh, she's very single. But you're more likely to score a date with Korra than sharkbrows is."

My heart sped up about 40 beats and my stomach dropped down to my knees. "Wait, you don't mean..." I gasped.

Opal just laughed harder. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean. Wow. Sharkbrows is a real dumbass."

I still couldn't get past this bomb. Korra was a..."but she never told me."

"You mean the criminal justice, women's studies, and LGBTQ studies degrees didn't give it away?"

I always just assumed Korra an ambitious student and an active purveyor of social justice. I shook my head as Opal barrelled forward.

"Why would she, anyway? I mean, your dad...And didn't you guys have better things to talk about?"

Opal was right, of course. My father was a famous, self righteous bigot who landed himself in jail for paying some monsters to beat down members of the LGBTQ community, among other things.  
It was later discovered he paid for these brutalities with embezzled money.

His jailing led to my early inheritance of a fortune 500 company, causing me to leave school (and Korra) behind.

No doubt my father featured prominently in at least half of Korra's textbooks.

I frequently wondered if he would have committed the same heinous crimes if he knew his daughter often favored the fairer sex.

But if Korra did too, then...my heart gave a painfully hopeful lurch.

"W-we did, yeah. I... I'd never have a chance with Korra. Have you seen her? She's the most beautiful woman on the planet!"

"You're not so bad yourself."

Opal's jaw hit the floor.

I froze.

Oh. Fuck.

I could feel my face burn crimson as I turned around.

And she was here. Korra. The veritable goddess my stupid, brooding, sharkbrowed exboyfriend left me for.

The same Korra I've been secretly crushing on for years.

Korra was gorgeous and golden skinned, with beautifully sculpted muscles (seriously, it should be illegal to have triceps that delicious), and impeccably kissable lips. I could spend days exploring the dips and valleys that exist on those utterly perfect, decidedly soft lips. Not to mention her eyes. Good gods, those eyes. Shakespeare could have written a sonnet about those fucking eyes that wouldn't be nearly perfect enough to describe them. They are so blue and so clear and stunning! And...

Oh fuck. I'm staring.

My mouth gaped like a fish and an embarrassed moan slash giggle escaped from it.

"Hey 'Sami, long time no see."

"He-hey Kooooorrraaaaaaa." My voice made an embarrassing crack at the end of her name. I turned 50 shades redder when I saw the smirk on Korra's face.

To save me from my awkward self, Kuvira came stomping over and jumped on Korra's back, forcing her to lean forward and catch herself on the bench where I was sitting. Korra just stopped herself from falling over and crashing into me, leaving mere inches between our faces.

We locked eyes, hers flickering down to my lips and back before she swallowed. Hard. My face could alert more people of danger than a firetruck at this point.

I coughed politely and turned my head away, only to catch the ghost of a smile on Kuvira's lips.

Korra, equally as red now, gently shrugged Kuvira off and spoke to her in the same teasing tone as you would a child, "hey roomie, did you miss me that much already?"

If my eyes got any wider, they would have burst out of my head.

Korra was Kuvira's new roommate. Korra was Kuvira's new hottie of a roommate. Fuck.

Kuvira was easily known as the university's biggest player, having attempted to get into my pants a few times, as well as entering into quite the scandalous relationship with one of her step siblings.

And now it would appear she had set her sights on Korra. Double fuck.

Kuvira was smooth and I was... me.

Sure, I'm rich and albeit famous, I mean my name is literally on EVERYTHING. And I'm far from plain in the beauty department. But here I am, freshly dumped, pining over the girl I was dumped for, after being dragged out of my garage, most likely covered in grease, unaware of the last time I had taken a shower, waiting to play some dumbass game in a building that smelled like feet.

I'm not exactly the winner in this shituation.

I coughed again and turned back to face a still gaping Opal. "So, Op, how about some of that tequila you smuggled in your purse?"

After looking around conspiratorialy for a moment, Opal dug the bottle out and I pulled the cork out with my teeth.

Korra looked surprised when I spit the cork at Kuvira and shrugged, lifting the bottle to my lips. I cocked and eyebrow at her and asked "why waste any time?" And took long swig from the bottle. Straight faced. No shudders, no chaser. If possible, Korra looked even more surprised.

She grabbed the bottle and quipped "lemme get some of that action," before sealing her lips over the ruby red imprint left by mine. She winked, then tipped her head back, taking an equally long pull from the bottle.

Korra gingerly handed the bottle back to Opal who set it on the table. I think she realized the worker from earlier gave zero fucks and we had no reason to worry.

Shortly after this, Bolin swaggered up with a pitcher of beer and 5 full, frosty mugs.

He eyed the bottle of tequila and raised his eyebrows at Opal, who only grimaced in response.

Bolin sat down next to and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Now listen Asami, I know that I'm kind of related to the enemy and I live with him and you probably are thinking of me very negatively because my brother is clueless. I mean, come on!" He shouted, while wildly gesturing at me. "But tonight, I'm here for you. I'm your friend. Just think of me as one of the girls!"

"Bolin," I smiled, taking one of his giant hands with my own, "I ALWAYS think of you as one of the girls." Then I leaned in and pecked his cheek while he sat there sputtering.

Korra had just returned after selecting a ball halfway through Bolin's declaration. She quietly set her ball on the return, avoiding looking at me. When Bolin said brother, her ears turned a bright shade of red and she immediately gulped down a beer and began to refill her mug.

Well.

This should be fun.

At Bolin's stuttering, I decided to take back some of my power. I looked at the people around me and asked "so how do you play this stupid game anyway?"

Korra whipped her head around to face me, her mouth agape. "Sams, you're kidding, right?"

"Nope. When have you ever known me to have time to do anything, let alone go bowling?"

After a quick explanation from Opal, with odd bits thrown in from everyone else, I thought I had a decent idea of what to do.

Then Bolin chimed in. "But that's the boring way to play. Our way is a little more adventurous."

I shot him a questioning look. What on earth could that mean?

"Anytime someone picks up a spare, everyone else has to take a drink of beer. Anytime someone gets a strike, we all take shots."

I gave Opal a startled look.

"What?" She smiled innocently. "You don't think I bought the Patron just because you got dumped, did you?"

I flipped her the bird and she laughed.

Korra cleared her throat and chugged half her beer again.

Bolin also declared that no one got to use their real names while bowling either, so we had to come up with something good.

Korra was The Avatar.  
Opal was The Green Eyed Monster.  
Bolin was Nuktuk.  
Kuvira was The Great Uniter, whatever the fuck that meant.  
And I was Salami. At Korra's insistence. Because how could this outing possibly get any better.

I was placed last, behind Korra, so I could see how the game should work. Kuvira was first. She immediately threw a strike, turning around to yell "suck it, losers!"

Opal did not do nearly as well. Her dainty throw knocked over a mere pin and her second throw went to exactly the same spot.

Bolin had a powerful throw that hooked just to the left of the center pin. He picked up a spare and we all drank our beer.

Next came Korra. She stood and winked back at us before curling the ball up by her chin. Her bicep buldged and thanks to her propensity to wear tank tops, I was free to admire all of her rippling glory. Unfortunately, so was Kuvira, and she was practically drooling. After taking a few steps forward, Korra extended her arm back and her tricep stood out even further, before rapidly swinging her arm while sliding forward and crossing one leg behind the other. Her thighs buldged in her jeans from being stretched, and her ass was on perfect display. I felt my core quicken and my panties dampen.

Shit.

Korra turned and began to walk away, seemingly uncaring of the path the ball was taking. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Even when I heard the crash and everyone groaned. She smirked, and without taking her eyes from mine to see if she was correct, she calmly stated "shots, bitches," and sat down beside me, slinging her arm over the bench behind me.

I. Was. Fucked.

My turn.

I downed a fair amount of tequila straight from the bottle and threw a cocky look at Korra. I blew her a kiss and sent the ball hurtling down the lane.

Right into the gutter.

Korra tried valiantly to hold in her laughter. Everyone else, not so much.

Well that was embarrassing.

When my ball returned I decided I should actually aim before chucking the ball away and was equal parts surprised and amused when all the pins fell in a loud clatter.

"Does this count as a spare, or a strike? Either way, drink up mother truckers!" I cheered as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see "Mako" flash on the screen and groaned before hitting decline and shoving it back in my pocket. Fuck that sharkbrowed asshole. I was determined to put all thought of the spikey haired idiot out my mind. Although, that seemed impossible when drinking with the person he left me for, but still.

I sat down next to Korra again and took a swig from my mug. My phone buzzed again and I reluctantly pulled it out. It could always be an investor or a work emergency, one never knew. But again, Mako's name flashed across the screen and I blew an angry breath out of my nose. Korra took a peek at my phone and immediately turned away, pretending to watch Kuvira bowl.

Kuvira wasn't nearly as lucky this time, bowling a 7 for the frame. Bolin and Opal continued in the same fashion as earlier, and Korra threw another strike, still not watching as the ball careened down the lane. Although, she was significantly less cocky than before and seemed to legitimately be avoiding looking at me. She crossed over to Opal and took a drink from the bottle before we all poured shots. Then she remained standing.

And my phone buzzed again. Resolving to just ignore the damn thing, I walked to the ball return and proceeded to release all my fury on the pins.

Right as my fucking phone buzzed yet again, before I successfully began to swing my arm forward. I yelped and let go of the ball, realizing my error far too late. I ripped the phone out of my pocket as I turned around, just in time to watch my ball fly effortlessly through the air and right towards Korra. Being that objects are heavy, and gravity tends to work wonders, the ball dropped right down onto the floor and bounced its way happily over on top of Korra's foot. Her eyes widened and she let out surprised yell before grabbing her smashed foot and hopping up and down in pain.

There is no way in hell I'm ever going to live this down.

Everyone gasped in surprise and covered their mouthes. I stood frozen in horror before I ran over to Korra, stumbling over myself to apologize and offer any assistance I could. She brushed me off and hobbled over to the bench to sit down. I followed her over, setting my phone down next to her and continued my apologies, which she politely shrugged off.

"Korra, I am really, really sorry. I just, my phone! and I...it surprised me and I'm having the worst day but really, I am so, so, so sorry."

"It's fine, really, I'm just--" and right on cue, my phone started buzzing between the two of us, again displaying the name Mako.

Korra sucked in a breath and looked away, mumbling something about it's still my turn.

Fucking Mako and his stupid fucking face and his stupid brooding. What the fuck did he want anyway!?

I shot another apologetic glance at Korra who only grimaced in response. Kuvira began to run her hand up and down Korra's arm and whispered something in her ear. Korra immediately turned red and her lips formed a thin line.

I wasn't sure who I was more pissed at. Mako and his stupid face and constant pestering, Kuvira and her boldness, Korra for simply existing, or me for caring at all.

I threw a perfect strike and returned to my seat as Kuvira stared at me aghast. Korra, on the other hand just looked relieved. I really started to wonder what exactly Kuvira had whispered.

As it turned out, bowling was very cathartic. Having accidentally thrown my ball at Korra gave me the idea to picture the tiny pins as Mako. The very thought of Mako being a literal pin head caused me to burst out in a fit of giggles each frame.

5 frames, several ignored phone calls from Mako, and one pitcher of beer later, we were finally starting to loosen up. I rolled a spare, but with no beer, no one could drink. I volunteered to play waitress and procure more of the hoppy beverage.

"I'll come with you. In case you need help," Korra proclaimed as she jumped up. She had long ago stopped hobbling around, and I think had forgotten the whole ball debacle in her state of drunkenness. I ducked my head and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear to hide a small smile. I didn't miss the daggers Kuvira shot at me.

Oh well. At the end of the night I got to go home to a big (empty) mansion, while she went back to her crappy apartment (with Korra). She could stare daggers all she wanted, I wasn't going to give up any time with Korra l didn't have to.

Besides, Korra was an old friend. We're catching up. I'm not fantasizing about her.  
Nope.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

I noticed Korra fall behind, so I put a little extra sway in my hips.

I heard a quiet "whoa" and then I felt Korra's hand on the small of my back as we headed to the bar.

"Look," Korra began, "I'm really sorry about Mako."

I glanced sideways at Korra as my face soured. "I really, REALLY don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, but 'Sami... I had no idea. I need you to know that."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it does. He called, said he wanted to be more than friends. Said he left his girlfriend for me."

I gave a derisive snort at this.

"Asami, please. I told him no. Never in a million years no. That I'm not even close to interested and to forget my number. And then I walked out to Kuvira whining about leaving me and Bolin saying something about you needing friends. And I hadn't seen you in so long. And Bolin asked me to come along! I couldn't stand another minute of Kuvira's veiled 'flirting', it was perfect. Then I overheard Bolin talking about his brother with you. It all clicked. I felt so ashamed. I was probably the last person you wanted to see and now you're stuck with me in this place that smells like feet! And Mako keeps calling you and--and I'm so sorry."

"Mako wants you. Kuvira wants you. Everybody wants you. You can't lose!"

"But I don't want them!" Korra practically shouted at me, arms spread wide. She quickly dropped her arms down to her sides and her shoulders drooped as she quietly added "the woman I want can't even give me the time of day."

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Korra."

Korra gave a small smile and laughed. "Actually, I'm pretty sure she has no idea what time it even is, so I can't be too upset."

"Look, let's just...stop talking about things that were or can't be, and go back to playing this stupid game." I ran my hand down Korra's arm to her hand and squeezed it briefly. "It really is great to see you Korra."

If I didn't know better, I'd say she blushed. Then she jerked me forward into a giant bear hug and whispered in my ear: "care to make things a little more interesting?"

I had to work very hard to keep my moan inside. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and felt my panties soak through. They were officially ruined.

Okay Sato, be cool. "And how do you propose we do that?" My reply sounded a breathy to my own ears and my whole body flushed. I felt Korra grin next to my ear.

"Well," she purred, "how about we bowl for panties."

Just kidding. Now my panties were officially done as I felt a flood of desire rush to my womanhood.

I gasped. "H-how do we--we do that?"

"Next time one of us gets a strike, the other gives them their panties."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Korra!" I giggled, smacking her arm, "I'm an engineer and you've gotten 4 strikes in the last seven frames. Those aren't fair odds for either of us!"

She burst into laughter. "No, I suppose not. How about this then: if one of us gets a Turkey on the last frame, the other loses their skivies."

I took a step back and stuck out my hand. "You got a deal."

Korra grasped my hand in hers. It was soft and warm and felt like coming home. "Oh, it's on Sato."

We happily made our way back to our lane, beer in hand. Two frames passed by quickly, with Korra and I chatting away and Kuvira pouting in the background.

When the last frame came, Korra jumped up and threw a cocky "get ready to lose" over her shoulder.

I waved her off with a pssh and said "do you know who I am? I'm Asami Fucking Sato and I always win. It's in my contract."

Everyone burst out laughing. While it may be true I had never bowled before in my life, once I understood it was basically geometry and physics, Korra and I had been neck and neck, far surpassing the scores of the others.

My aim was to rattle Korra's confidence, to no avail. With my unbelieving eyes, I watched Korra throw 3 prefect, beautiful strikes. She turned around and fucking winked at me. God, it's a good thing these panties no longer belong to me or I'd be embarrassed by their state of ruin.

I walked up to the ball return and leaned over to retrieve my ball. Korra leaned down next to my ear and whispered "I expect payment in full when you finish your frame."

I could feel the heat radiating off of my ears. I calmly picked up my ball and began to walk to the line. Korra casually walked in the other direction, swinging her arms a little to make it seem less obvious when her hand smacked my ass.

I dropped my ball again and watched as it began to roll pitifully down the lane and right into the gutter.

I managed to throw a spare and pick up 7 with my last throw, but I had definitely lost my shot at the ultimate prize.

Korra had the biggest shit eating grin while I changed out of my shoes.

"Sorry guys, I gotta visit the ladies, I'll meet you outside, yeah?" I didn't wait for a reply before I took off.

Once in the bathroom I couldn't believe I was actually going to turn over my underwear to Korra over some stupid bet.

Not thinking about it too hard, I yanked them off and put them in my pocket. At least this morning I'd put on cute, black lace undies instead of the embarrassingly comfortable Deadpool shorts I wear randomly.

I sighed. This was definitely the most random thing I had done.

Upon exiting the restroom, I noticed everyone was gone, save for Korra. She was standing near the entrance to the bowling alley, my jacket slung over her shoulder and the most adorably shy look on her face. Not giving myself a chance to overthink what I was about to do, I marched straight over to Korra and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know, usually people have to buy me dinner first to get me out of my panties," depositing said item into Korra's open palm.

I pulled my face back slightly, only to see Korra's eyes flicker to my lips and down to the ground. Her hand gripped mine tighter and refused to let go. "Then let me," she breathed, just barely loud enough to be heard. She cleared her throat and locked eyes with me. "Let me take you on a proper date."

"Korra, I--"

"Just say yes," she whispered and then pulled me into the most tender, beautiful kiss I have ever had. It was exactly what I wanted and more. I sighed and melted into Korra. Years of love from both of us passed between our lips. Korra reached up to cup my cheek and I tucked my thumbs in the loops of her jeans.

Everything was perfect.

Until my fucking phone rang.

Exasperated, I ripped the phone from my pocket and hit the green button to yell at the poor, unsuspecting soul on the other end. But Korra gently removed the phone from my grip and answered "Asami Sato's phone, this is Korra?"

On the other side I heard Mako blurt "Asami! I'm so sor--wait, what?"

"Sorry Mako, Asami's not interested in hearing whatever dumbass excuse you have."

"Who are you to decide what Asami does and doesn't want!?" Mako spit back.

"Why, I'm Korra, Asami Fucking Sato's girlfriend." And with that she hung up and we left the building hand in hand.

Maybe bowling isn't so bad after all.


End file.
